


Hell Raised

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [5]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: After MTV, After Markiplier TV, Bim Trimmer was harmed in the making of this fic, Green Google - Freeform, Gun Violence, Military, Near Death Experiences, Next is when they first came to be, Only Wilford can tell them apart, Red Google - Freeform, There are four Jims, Trust, Wilford is about 6'7, Yelling, Yellow Google - Freeform, anger issues, not important but still fun, older Jims are the ones in wkm, two pairs of twins, younger are from Markiplier tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Wilford snaps at the Jims, causing all four to try and make him proud again. Well until the military decides to interrupt them.





	Hell Raised

The Jims were...odd creatures. Everyone in Ego Inc.actually thinks they're annoying and surprisingly quick. They had a habit of being in two places at once, it's definitely the squatting walks and runs they do. They also had a terrible habit of claiming everyone they meet as kin, often calling them Jim or something of their own creation.

What nobody knew was that there were four Jims, except Dark, Bim and Wilford (Host if you count him), and each one was different. Wilford knew each one on a personal level, and they loved him dearly...they often call him Pink Dad Jim. Of course not in front of everyone, status and all that.

So they'd do anything for him.

It started off as a normal day of recording and doing stories, so the four didn't know what could have happened when they were called to Wilford's office. Gameshow Jim looked guilty about something but the Jims eyes were glued to the angry face of Pink Jim.

No Jim has ever been around when Wilford was angry, but why were they called in?

"Now, none of you are in trouble. Which one of you broke my podium?" Wilford sighed staring the Jims down only feeling his anger rise at the confusion on their faces.

The oldest Jim, Cameraman Jim, spoke with no hint of regret, "Pink Jim, none of us broke your judge stand."

Wilford practically growled, "I was hoping this would be easier, All of you, give me your equipment."

The Jims stared wide eyed at the older(but younger) man and slowly put their microphones, cameras and anchor pins in front of him. Wilford grabbed everything and put them into a safe under his desk, "You can have them back when someone confesses. You are dismissed."

It was the youngest Jim, Field Reporter Jim, "Pink Dad Jim wait, we-"

"Don't call me that, I'm too disappointed in the fact that none of you are coming clean, since it's gone this long I don't want to see you until one of you confess. You. Are. **Dismissed.** "

The Jims all took off as Wilford moaned into his hands, he didn't mean to say it like that, but they should know better than to lie. They were also doing so well with the no breaking streak, they at least made it pass the designated amount of days.

Wilford was brought out of his thoughts by Bim's voice, "Wil, maybe you were a bit to hard on them. I said it looked like the Jims, but how do we know if it _actually_ was?"

Wilford shook his head, "Don't try to save them Trimmer, they have to learn that there will always be consequences to their actions. They'll come forward when they had enough. They don't last long without their equipment."

Wilford didn't see Bim's face darken before he dismissed him as well, deciding to visit Dark to lighten his sour mood.

========

The Jims took off to their room and let the bottom drop, Pink D- Pink Jim was disappointed in them! He didn't even believe them!

Ancor Jim sniffed, "Jim? Do you think Pink Jim hates us?"

Cameraman Jim and Reporter Jim wiped away their own tears before Reporter Jim answered, "No, I don't believe he-he is. None of us broke the thingy..it's probably best to stay out of his way. Pink D- Pink Jim can hold a grudge if we try to talk to him again."

Field Reporter Jim stood up, "I'mgoing for a walk, any Jim want to join?"

Reporter Jim sighed and stood up and watched Ancor Jim snuggle into one of their piles of pillows and fluffy blankets and Cameraman Jim joined, "Let's go visit Blue Robot Jim."

With confusion, the younger Jim followed behind the oldest leaving the other two to mourn the lost of the love from Pink Jim.

========

Today was not a good day for any of the Google Bots and Bing, who had gotten more efficient in hacking and taking care of bugs, and they were either grumpy or angry.

Unfortunately for The two Jims, Google was one of the angry ones.

"Blue Robot Jim?" Google whirled around to see Jim and Jim, oddly enough without their equipment but didn't question it as he growled.

"What?" His eyes narrowed as the two fiddled with their fingers or shirt.

One of the Jims finally answered, "Pink Jim is mad at us, how do we make it up to him."

Google stood up and loomed (he's like two heads taller), "The biggest thing for you to do is get lost, you're always ruining things. Stay out of our way."

He didn't notice the heartbreak in their eyes but the other seemed to hear an escaped whimper from them, Ollie was rushing toward them when they took off. Google Oliver stared sternly at his counterpart, "Blue, why did you say that! You need to apologize!"

Google grumbled while feeling slightly guilty, "They'll get over it, I'll make them a few modifications to their gear as a sorry. Right now we have work."

========

The Jims ran to the front of the building, completely alone and tears falling down their faces. Blue Robot Jim was always right, all they have to do is get lost. They contemplate whether to inform their brothers, but thought against it. What if it didn't work? They all would be lost! They agreed that if this works, they'll inform Jim and Jim.

========

"They didn't tell me the truth Darky! So I had to punish them! The look on their faces when I told them I was disappointed in them! I also told them not to call me Pink Dad Jim! Dark what do I do!?"

Dark had put down his pen when Wilford came into his office looking devastated, he listened in hidden concern at how Will punished the Jims. Though he frowned a bit, "Did you check the cameras to see who did it?"

Wilford looked at his Boss with exasperation, "Darky, Bim told me that he saw them! He wouldn't lie to me!"

Dark hummed and sent for Bim, something wasn't adding up and Wilford wasn't looking for anything.

Just as he thought, Trimmer looked extremely guilty about something and Dark only had to guess, "Trimmer, you broke the podium didn't you."

To Wilford's utter shock, the Gameshow Host nodded. Bim sighed, "Wil told me to move it and at first it went smooth but then it snagged against the edge of the stage then fell. I got scared and said the Jims did it, I didn't think they'd get in this much trouble."

Dark heard a deep growl and looked over to Wilford, it had been awhile since he's been this angry. The Grey man remained seated as Bim cowered under the glare that can only rival Dark's own.

"So not only did **You** lie to me, but you also **watched** me punish the Jims! Bim Trimmer, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging Dark to **_END_** you!"

Bim nodded and didn't move as Wilford rushed passed him and Dark called out, "Wilford, where are you-"

Wilford spared Dark a look, "The Jims, I have to apologize to them, I was terrible to them Dark."

Before the cotton candy man could leave, he was blindsided by a blind and bloody man. The Host leaned heavily on Dark's desk, "Attack, very soon. Dr. Iplier is gathering the weaker Egos to keep them from battle. Though two Jims are missing and nowhere in the building, The Host fears they may be terminated fist."

Bim shot up, "Does anyone else know to look?"

The Host shakes his head, "The Hist believes nobody other than the four in this room is aware of the four Jims, the others are trying to subdue the remaining Jims."

Dark stood up and looked to Wilford, "Wilford, go calm down the other two. Bim and I will go looking for the other two and holding off the attack until you can join us. Host, try to stay in touch with us. Dismissed."

Watching everyone dispersed Bim turned to Dark, who was giving him his own glare. Bim practically shrunk away from Dark as the demon approached, "If anything happens to either of them, you will not live long enough to regret it." 

Bim's eyes were cast down, "If anything were to happen to them, I'd kill myself to save you the trouble. Also it will probably take me a while to return, so I'll set something up so all of you don't end up with nothing."

Dark nodded, feeling that Bim was truthful and the two entered the void.

========

Field Reporter Jim clutched Reporter Jim as he looked around with a guarded expression, without their gear they were more likely to get caught looking through the bushes. They can only feel fear that is sent in waves to their brothers, who were both panicking and trying to get to them.

Reporter Jim gave a shaky sigh before looking down at his shaking younger brother, "Look at me Jim, when you get the signal, run. Don't stop until you reach our brothers, and don't turn back. Okay?"

Field Reporter Jim had tears silently rolling down his face and he began shaking his head when he realized what he wanted him to do, "N-No Jim, we have to stick together. Mama said-"

"I know what Mama said, but Mama hadn't told us what to do in these...conditions, I promise when we get out of this we'll go see Mama and Pa. Then we'll ask how they met, then how to evade police, and sneak out of military camps. I'll even share my treats with you and Jim but you have to trust me, stay calm and get to our brothers." Field Reporter Jim stared shocked as Reporter Jim spoke calmly and quietly.

It must be a grim for his oldest brother to be this serious, and finally he agreed.

Reporter Jim gave Field Reporter Jim a tight hug before taking off in the opposite direction of the house, gaining the attention of many of the military operatives. Field Reporter Jim took off towards the house, tearful determination in his eyes.

He was nearly rammed face first into the void luckily bumping into a familiar grey face, "DDemon Ji-im! Jim made me separate from him! The the military is chasing him!"

Field Reporter Jim didn't even flinch as Dark's hand grasped his head and a deafening growl escaped his lips, "Bim Trimmer will retrieve him. Let's get you to your brothers."

Dark covered his eyes and pulled him into the cool dark void, not even five seconds and Jim was affronted with the worried screams of Cameraman Jim and Anchor Jim, Dark removed his hand and Jim whimpered, catching everyone's attention.

Wilford was holding the two against his chest and looked up with both relief and concern, "Come here, I'm not angry anymore darling."

Field Reporter Jim mashed himself against Wilford and tearfully telling him what happen, who in return sent dark looks toward Google who was looking worse with each word.

After the three Jims calmed a bit Bing interrupted the moment, "Hey, we'll keep an eye on these three Brah, just go find the last one. When everything is over we can watch a movie with hot chocolate and as much *******junk food as we can eat."

Dark groaned knowing full well that the Jims would want him to join, at that moment Host gasped and and frantically looked to Wilford, "Bim Trimmer is pinned, Reporter Jim is trying to make him wake up bit Bim is using his body to protect him. The Host fears that Bim Trimmer will not be able to continue this for long."

Even before Host finished Wilford is gone and Dark turned to Yandere, "Yan, I need you and Dr. Iplier to perform a code 29 for Bim Trimmer. Doctor, you know what to do. Google one of your counterparts-"

Google Green was already setting up station as Yellow calmed the brothers, Bing himself was acting as communications as Google (and Google Red)stood close to Dark. Silver Shepherd and Ed Edgar both stood near by, ready to go fight.

Dark nodded and the group left to hold off any attacks on the house.

========

Jim got as far as his legs could take him, Runner Jim was built for all this running. A sting in his right arm alerted the man that he had been shot, but he didn't slow down.

Not until a large blast blew him off course...

He rolled what felt like forever until he stopped, his vision crossing and he was disoriented. The first thing to come to his notice is the array of guns pointed towards him, the second was how time seemed to have slowed down as he watched the men's fingers pull the trigger.

He only closed his eyes in resignation as the undeniable sounds of gunshots rang through the air. Something warm collided with him and a familiar grunt sounded above him, peeking up caused the oldest Jim to gasp.

"Game-Gameshow Jim?"

Low and behold Bim Trimmer stared down at Reporter Jim, tears and blood (from his mouth) rolling down his face. It took a minute for Jim to realize that the guns were still going and Bim was slowly getting pounded into the ground.

"Bim! Jim!" Both eyes widen at the sight of Wilford running towards them. His own guns out, shooting the first line of gunmen.

He didn't stop moving even though he stopped shooting, coming towards them. Jim let out a sob as he and Bim were taken into a hug, Bim noticed Dark in the distance. His aura keeping bullets at bay as Ed Edgar ran full speed towards the enemy, shot gun in his hands giving out two bullets per second. He ran straight passed some soldiers who were taken by Google and Google Red.

Silver Shepherd went after the larger guns as Dark slowly approached.

Bim didn't get to see what Dark was planning but he noticed the look of pure rage, and Wilford poofed the two away.

========

Bim was rushed to Doctor Iplier and Yan as Wilford clutched the brothers to his chest, only loosening his grip to allow Google Green to tend to Reporter Jim's wound.

Wilford had tears streaming down his own face as he touched Reporter Jim's face, assuring himself that he was there and alive. When Wilford finished his inspection he slowly stood up, "I need to go help Darky, we...need to talk. I'll be right back."

"No need Wilford." Dark, Ed Edgar, Silver Shepherd and the remaining Googles returned, cover in blood and all looked satisfied.

It took a while, but Wilford finally separated from the Jims. Though he waited when it was only the five of them to finally speak, "Jim, Jim, Jim Jim...I am so sorry that I didn't believe you, I didn't even wait for you to talk to me yourselves. I failed as a second head of household and as your guardian."

One would think that the Jims would have been cried out by now, "We we we thought you hated us, Pink Dad Jim, you could never fail us either!"

Wilford didn't bother looking to see which Jim said it,(Anchor Jim) he listened to all of them agree to what was said. After a moment Wilford separated, "Now let's go get cleaned up and set up for movie night."

The Jims youngest to oldest jumped up with a smile and took off, Anchor Jim and Field Reporter Jim making it upstairs as Cameraman Jim and Reporter Jim turned to their Pink Dad Jim (odd that he was still there), "Pink Dad Jim? Does this mean you're making cake?"

"Hell Yea!"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...this was write up around 4am and when I get myself awake again I'll post it....If I remember....which probably is Jan. Or Feb...Something....


End file.
